Mira's Mishap
by WindMageRina
Summary: A story inspired by a pic I did. It's about an OC of mine when she first gets a lightsaber. Read and Review please!


Mira's Mishap  
  
Disclaimer Guy- Rina does not own anything of Star Wars except half of a pencil sharpener and the cheap pencil that goes with it.  
  
WindMageRina- Why do i have to be stuck with you?   
  
Disclaimer Guy- The truth hurts, doesn't it?  
  
WindMageRina- *under her breath* I'll show you something else that hurts. *loud enough to be heard* Ok let's get on with the story. This is a funny story about my sister's OC Mira when she firsts gets a lightsaber. Enjoy! :)  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
  
Sneaking out had been no problem. Now it was time for some fun, Mira Sunflare reflected happily as she and her fellow padawan Amara Moonrider walked down the lighted streets of Coruecscant. Her sharp green eyes danced with the excitement she was feeling, and she felt a shudder go up her spine.  
  
Mira had just finished it that morning. She ran her hand over the smooth, metal surface of her new lightsaber. She had been itching to try it out all day, and Amara was glad for any excuse to skip lessons. Why shouldn't she, after all? It was hers, and now she was going to prove to everyone she knew how to use it.   
  
Amara asked with sarcasm, but sharing her friend's enthusiasm. They were going to show all of those old cranky council members that they could be Jedi. But she was going to let Mira show off today.   
  
Are you kidding? It's finally my chance... Mira felt her adrenaline pump faster as they neared the square. They had heard that a fight was going on there that night, between two small rival gangs, and had decided that they could take it on, approval or not. Here we are! she meant to shout, but it came out only as a faint whisper from her lips.   
  
They hid near the entrance to a warehouse. The streets were quiet for this time of evening, but already members of the rival gangs were hanging around. Mira felt her body tense up, but she calmed herself. The time had almost come. She'd been working on the plan for hours, and she repeated it over and over in her mind as she saw more of the gang members in their signature colors make their way through the thinning crowd of onlookers.  
  
She felt it with the Force rather than seeing or hearing it. One second the streets were peacefully quiet, and the next, yells of pain and rage intruded on the once still night, as the gangs started their fight. The two padawans looked at each other and grinned, and both leaped from their hiding place, Mira in front, Amara a split second behind.   
  
Mira's voice rang out above all the others. She struck a dramatic pose she had seen several of the Masters do. Some of the fighters looked up to see who had spoken. Two fierce-looking men who had been fighting stared at the 16 year old girl who had told them to stop their fight, and laughed. You think we're scared of you, broad? One of them asked. Mira decided then and there to kick their butts for insulting her. You will be! she yelled, when your arm is missing!!   
  
She reached for it, laying at her side. As her hand began to pull it from it's resting place, several of them realized what it was, and ran. They certainly didn't want to get in a tangle with a Jedi. This boosted Mira, and she finished pulling it out.   
  
With that, she activated the weapon. The hum of the saber permeated the air. She took her time and began a dramatic pose, poising the lightsaber above her head. And then...  
  
The fires of Hell had come to consume her. The flames roared around her, and she remembered screaming, and dropping her saber. She saw the eyes of everyone around her go big with surprise and fear . The gang members saw a crazed, flaming girl, and left quickly to avoid her.  
  
The need to expel the flames consumed her, and she was still screaming, running around and looking for something to get rid of them with, cursing and shouting for forgiveness and wanting to live and not be punished for being so selfish. She was so distraught that she didn't even feel relief as cold liquid relinquished the flames. She fell to the ground, trembling.   
  
Her head slowly cleared of the insanity that had filled it, but she still quaked with fear. Questions began to form in her mind. What happened? Did the Force want to punish me for skipping my lessons and wanting to try my weapon out? Then she came back to her senses, and realized that she was not burning any more.   
  
She remembered her friend, and looked up so she could thank Amara for saving her from her torture, to meet HIS eyes. Kael Teth, Jedi Master, but more importantly HER Master, holding her lightsaber in his big hand. She realized they were caught, but that didn't matter just now. She blinked fiercely, and spoke.  
  
Master, what happened? What did I do? she asked. Kael sighed. You got the lightsaber too close to your head and it caught your hair on fire. Now let's get back before Harron has a fit. His voice and caramel colored eyes mirrored his suppressed annoyance and humiliation, the latter of which Mira felt acutely as the blood rose in her cheeks. He helped her to her feet and signaled for her and Amara to follow.  
  
Mira raised a hand to her head, feeling at her charred red hair and knew it would take weeks for it to grow back, and be completely conspicuous. Half of the academy would know by tomorrow's lessons.   
  
Neither of the padawans dared to look up at Kael as they followed him back to their quarters. They did however, as they reached their building, give each other one quick look. Amara smiled sarcastically, her eyes glittering, and whispered, Well, no one can say your performance wasn't smoking.   
  
Mira had never wanted in her life to kill someone so much.


End file.
